Destin of the creats: worlds collide
by AnimeCrazedGirl7
Summary: The Dats gang are sent on a mission in Europe, digimon are in Goldcrown and Marcus was the only one that maneged to get in. What will happen a ballerina becomes a digidestin, join the dats, find the other destins to fight the darkness and save her home.
1. Chapter 1 It Starts

N/A: Man I had to replace this twice. I am afraid to say that I am becoming what I feared and that leaving my stories and not updating them for frever. Then time in the story for digimon data squad is after the third episode and for princess tutu is after the second episode. I do not own any thing except for the oc that's showing up once in the whole story.

The Destend of the Crest

Part 1: worlds collide

Tori Perry

"Once upon a time…" #$%!*&^

Marcus: "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, back up here lady! This story's getting an upgrade. There ain't gonna be any more 'once upon a time' and there's definitely going to be a lot of changes and stuff you didn't expect. So do me a favor and tell your boss the digimon gang is taking over. Everyone ready?"

The gang: "let's roll out!"

*^_^*(yay theme song here)

Sent on a mission, to the town where story and reality intermingle.

"Where the heck am I?" Marcus was standing near a lake with fog all around. He heard something with in the lake and what he saw was a figure dancing on it. 'Is that person dancing ballet' Marcus thought, upon further inspection the figure was a girl one or two years younger than he is. "Hay toots, don't you know ballet is over rated!"

She didn't listen; she just kept on dancing, 'is she ignoring me.' "Hay toots I'm talking to you! Huh." Suddenly a dark figure came up behind her with a vibe that says it could kill her at any time. "Oh no," Marcus went to go rescue her but realized he can't move. 'Great just when something like this happens,' "watch ou….." 'No now I can't say a word either'.

The last thing Marcus saw before the girl was taken away was a red light in the shape of a heart emitting from her chest. "NOOOO… (Huff, huff, huff, huff)" now Marcus is in his bedroom wide awake. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream" so with that he got up and ready for the day. "I'm going to work mom I'll be back in a bit."

(At dats)

As Marcus walked in dats commander Sampson spoke. "Ah, Marcus just in time, I have an announcement about a new mission." "What is it?" asked Agumon, eager to know. "Digimon have been popping up in a specific type of place."

"A place where most people have despaired for many years now" kudamon replied. "So you want us to go and secure the digimon even though the high possibility of danger." Said Thomas, "correct, the location is in an aria in Germany where a majority of the people know English so be prepared," When hearing that Marcus didn't really like it. 'Oh man if only I didn't sleep in English class' thought Marcus. "Alright I want Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi here at dats and ready to leave first thing in the morning dismissed," anoust Sampson. "While on this mission you better not hold us back Marcus," said Thomas "don't bet on it" said an angry Marcus. That night at home Marcus has his English book out studying "am I seeing what I think I'm seeing, Marcus studying, it's a miracle." Said Sera jokingly, "come on mom, you now I'm going to a place where no one speaks japanese. And I can't speak English so if I can learn and understand it as much as I can from now until we get there I think I can be able to get through it if I'm ever on my own."

"I suppose you're right, you're really doing a good job Marcus" said Sera sweetly. "Thanks."

(The next morning)

"Have a nice trip Marcus, be a good boy for me ok I love you" yelled Sera to her son. "And don't be such a dufe either" said Kristy "and you don't be such a brat, bye I love you." When Marcus got to dats every one was going over everything they had to do. And now they're on the plane heading to their destination the whole time Marcus studied his English. When the plane landed they got their bags and found a hotel to stay in to go over some thing. "Woo, I'm tired, hay Thomas do you know about this place that everyone has despaired in?"Asked Yoshi "yes I believe I do, I herd that the place of the disappearances happens to be a town covered in a cloud like barrier, the people go in but they never come out. They say the reason everyone has disappeared is because the town is cursed with forever tragedy" stated Thomas the whole time Marcus thought 'those poor people, who knows what's going on where they are.' "Is the town in the same design as this one," lolamon asked. The town they were staying in looked a lot like what it used to be when there were kings and queens. But it steal had modern day usual stuff. Thomas replied "yes it does, I even herd that the town has one of the best ballet school and performances in all of Europe." 'Ballet? Is the town we're going to somehow connected to the girl in my dream. No, I have to be stupid to think that, but there may be a possibility sense the town is cursed and all.' Thought Marcus remembering the dream from the other night; "I'm a bit worried as to how Marcus can cooperate in a high class society as this one. I don't think he can handle it." "What'd you say? Are you saying I can't handle the mission on my own." Said Marcus standing up angrily, "I'm saying you can't handle a single thing on your own in a place like this. You are so idiotic and hardheaded you'll just cause trouble for us all." Stated Thomas arrogantly, looking Marcus strait in the eye. "I suggest that you stay around me or Yoshi and don't talk to any of the citizens while staying." Marcus glared at Thomas; he was getting madder every second. "Look I just about had it with you always bossing me around, I can take care of myself and I don't need some babysitter to say otherwise. So if you can't get that through your thick skull then I'm out of here." With that said Marcus got all his lugge and walked out the door. "Marcus wait," said Yoshi, but he didn't wait, he cepped on walking 'tile he left the hotel. "Are you sure that was ok to just leave like that boss?" asked Agumon from the digivice, "what does it madder; I'm just so sick and tired of Thomas and his attitude." Marcus stopped walking and sat down with his back against the wall of an ally way. "You know Thomas can at least trust me enough to let me do things my own way sometimes. Maybe then I would listen to his plan and do as he says." 'Right now I need to think of what I'm going to do now.' After a minuet of silent's Marcus heard a voice say "hello, why do you look so down." Marcus looked up and saw a girl around his age; she had short black hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a light blue sun dress and a pair of sandals that are the same color as the dress. It took afew minuets for Marcus to understand what she was saying. "It's nothing important," "it must be important for you to be so depressed about it. How about coming to my place to talk about it, it's the best way to feel better." The girl said as she took Marcus's hand leading him to her house

(Time skip)

Marcus is sitting at a table waiting for the girl to come out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry I dragged you here, I just can't help it when I see someone so sad while walking down the street. My name's Anastasia by the way." Said Anastasia with a tray holding tea and cookies, "Anastasia, as in the missing Romanoff?" Marcus asked, taking a sip of his tea. "Hahahaha…you know you are the first one to compare me to that person. All the other people I met usually compare me to the stepsister on Cinderella." said Anastasia with a bright smile, "well what you're doing for me makes me think you aren't the evil stepsister type, and my name's Marcus. Also is it ok if I call you Ana for short? I like it better that way." Said Marcus shyly, "sure thing, so can you tell me what's bugging you?" Ana asked, Marcus's replayed "I'm here on a trip with two other people, one guy I don't like at all. So it was earlier that we had an argument and I left. I couldn't take it anymore with him putting me down all the time." "Were you all heading somewhere?" asked Ana, Marcus looked at her and said, "Yeah, we were suppose to be looking for this town that's cursed with some kind of tragedy." Ana looked shocked, "you mean gold crown town?" "Sure if that's the name of it," "are you crazy you can't go there, where are you from anyway, and what are you doing here?" Marcus answered, "I'm from Japan, and I'm here to help the place you call gold crown town, so if there is any information you can give me please explain everything I need to know." Ana thought for a second and then spoke. "You probably all ready know that it's cursed with forever tragedy. The reason why the people that go in the direction of the town have disappeared is because when you walk thru the gate of the town you never come out and you are never heard of again. It can happen to anyone from people just passing through, some that are there on vacation, the rest that go to live there. For example I know a family that was going to stay there for a while and promised to keep in contact with us but we haven't heard from them seines." Marcus asked, "How long ago was it when they left, and can you give me any details on the family?" "I was 8 when they left. They were a family of three, a mother, a father, and a daughter, the daughter looked a year or two younger than me but she was my age. So by now she's 14 or 15, everyone loved her. She was so care free and cute looking; she was just so adorable from how much she resembled a duck. Everyone believed that she would grow up to be a beautiful and graceful swan some day. But I saw something very special in her that only some people rarely sees. Deep inside of her to me she would be a flaming phoenix with the brightest and most golden fire anyone will ever see. You don't know how much I would love to have a sister like that. But sadly I'm an only child." Said Ana with loving eyes, she obviously cared deeply for the family. "Well then if that's all you know I think it's best I be going."Marcus stated getting out of the chair, Ana jumped out of her chair to stop him. "And where do you think your going? Cause if you're going to gold crown then there's no way am I letting you leave." Ana questioned, "And if I can't save those trapped people than who is? From what you told me I think I can get around somehow. And I'm not going to abandon them from out of the blue." Marcus questioned right back, anger in his green gold eyes. At that moment Ana could see a strong fire in his eyes, knowing he won't take no for an answer. "Ok hold on one moment," Ana walked away for a second and came back with a gold and red sword with a little hint of orange here and there. Together it looked like it had a flame design with a strange sun like symbol on the handle. "Hear take it; it may be of some help to you." "Where did you find a sword like this?" Marcus asked Ana repliyed "my dad found it some time ago in the middle of nowhere, a crazy old man said it fell from the sky. Marcus please be careful." Marcus just smiled sweetly, "I'll do my best," he said, taking the sword and walking out the door.

(In the afternoon)

"Hay boss, you know where we're heading?" asked Agumon out of his digivice now that they're in a forest with no one around. Marcus replied "yeah to get to gold crown we have to go north east from the town we were just in." "And you know this is north east?"Agumon asked boredly "yes we've been walking north east ever since we left town. Why do you keep asking?" Marcus questioned really irritated "well you'd think we'd be there by now-(baam)-ow why'd you stop." Agumon looked at what Marcus was seeing. There are huge double doors in front of them with the walls surrounding it covered in a dark cloud like mist. "Well from Thomas' description this must be the place." "Marcus!"Marcus new it was Yoshi, he turned around to find Yoshi, Lalamon, Thomas, and Goumon running to where Marcus is. "Man it took a while to find you huh." Said Yoshi panting, "And in search of him he found the place we're looking for. Tell me Marcus did you get help or did you just walk all the way here on a gut feeling?"Thomas asked smugly but didn't show any emotion. "Like I'd tell you since shouldn't you be figuring out a way in?" Marcus also asked smugly but with a hint of irritation. Lalamon asked "can't we just go through the doors?" "Afraid not, going in the simplest way could get us trapped like the others. We need to be cautious." Marcus looked at the stone made gate that surrounded the town cutting them off from the people that could be terrorized by the digimon any minute or even right now as we speak. Marcus' mind wonder to the girl Ana talked about, 'I wonder if she's still alive? Could the digimon be attacking her too?' Marcus was just so frustrated with the girl and how much danger she's in. he wanted to make sure she's ok. "Hay Marcus why don't you be useful for once and help us out." Thomas said with his regular irritation towards Marcus, "oh no you're not gonna start snapin' at me just when we are this close to reaching our goal and I'm especially not gonna let you start beating me down again!" yelled Marcus, slamming his fist in the door to rid of his anger. When a brilliant white portal opened at his fist, growing to fit two people; suddenly strong winds are going through the portal sucking in those closest to it, too bad for Marcus, he's the first victim. "BOSS!" cried Aguman running into the light for his friend. Before anyone could go after them the portal rapidly closed leaving Thomas, Yoshi, and there digimon stunned.

(On the other side.)

Marcus razed himself up a bit unsteadily, looking over to Agumon he sees his friend just fine but asleep. "Come on Agumon wake up, I think we got through the gates." "We're in the town?" "I guess, WHAT THE!" once getting a good look at their surrounding they were surprised at what they saw. It wasn't just people in the town but animals! And no I don't mean pets, I mean the animals are walking on there hind legs, wearing clothes, acting like they are people themselves, they are freaking talking to, TALKING! "WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE!" (Marcus: "on the next episode.")

Marcus: "is this goldcrown town?"

Duck: "my names duck."

Marcus: "I'm Marcus."

Duck: "we're not supposed to have none student in the dorms but if we keep it a secret you can stay with me."

Duck: "I'll show you my place later; meet me in front of the dormitories when it's starting to get dark."

Agumon: "who's princess tutu boss?"

Marcus: "apparently that's duck."

Rue: "If she confesses to the one she loves she'll turn to a speck of light and vanish."

Marcus: "what?"


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

**N/A: I updated lat chapter so I'm updating this one. I own nothing, if I did Duck would still be human and Marcus would be both smart and strong.**

**THIS PLACE IS WEIRD!**

"Is this Gold Crown?" asked a confused Marcus, he was starting to think magic wasn't the cause here. "other than the place lookn' like something from those history books of yours, some of the people here looks more like something from a sci-fi movie, huh boss?" Marcus agreed with Agumon…then he remembered. "Oh crap, Agumon hurry and get in the digivice they're not supposed to see you." In a flash Agumon materialize into the digivice before anyone notice, Marcus sighed in relief. "What do we do now boss?" ask Agumon from the digivice, "We look around for right now." Said Marcus plainly, grabbing his things and began walking down the street. Did I forget to mention all of Marcus' stuff got sucked in with him, well you know now. After a while Marcus found himself in a park, happy to get away from the human like animals.

"Hay boss, what do you think made some of the people get all animal like that?"

"I don't know, genetic mutation maybe, but what do you say we find a place to rest?" said Marcus, _'the main question is where do we sleep for the night?'_ BAAM came the feeling of someone crashing into him. "What's the big I-"Marcus stopped his ranting once he saw the person behind him. The girl behind Marcus is a scrawny little thing, her orange hair is in a long braid with a long piece of her bangs sticking up like an antenna, wearing what seems to be a school uniform. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She said with a goofy smile, when big blue eyes met gold-green ones the girl asked. "Oh, you're not from here are you?"Marcus chuckled and said, "What tipped you off the different clothes or the accent?"

"I think it was both, my names Duck."

"I'm Marcus. Since you're a locale you don't mind walking with me?"

"Sure," they walked side by side down another path, Duck asked, "Okay, since you're not from Gold Crown where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from a different country, totally different from this place actually." Marcus answered with a sweet drop thinking of a lie to tell her in case if she asks, "What are you doing here then," just as he expected. Marcus quickly replied with, "I secretly planned a little vacation for me but I only got up to getting here so I don't have a place to stay." Duck look at him with pity for his dilemma, _'poor guy, he has nowhere to go.'_ Something caught Duck's eye that made her gasp and crouch down behind a tree yanking Marcus with her. "Hay, what are you-"

"Shhh, they'll hear us,"

"Who's going to hear us?" Marcus was confused until he followed her eye site to a couple sitting under a tree having a picnic, but was now confused as to why they were watching them.

"Mytho,"

"Yes."

"I want to hear you say you love me."

Duck blushed firstly mumbling that they should leave. "Yes Rue I love you." Duck's face became red from the neck up, turning back to watch the couple again. _'What's with this girl?' _

"Come on duckling you can feel love sick later." Teased Marcus walking away, "hay, wait up."

Once again Marcus and Duck walk through the park together. "So what was that all about anyway? You got a crush on that Rue girl's boyfriend or something." He got his answer when her face changed color, "Oooooo, I never thought you'd be the man stealer type, hahahahahaha." Marcus laughed with a sly grin at her dilemma, "I am not! But man, they really are perfect for each other."

"So, what if he said those three little words to you."

"If he said something like that to me-(blush)-like that." Marcus stared wide eyed as she ran in circles around him while giggling, stopping to blush even harder. "Man boss, she's like a one person party." Whispered Agumon making Marcus smirk. After the third time she ran around duck just ran strait a head having her forehead hit someone's back, and that someone is Mytho. Marcus sighed and walked up to the two incase Duck needed to be save from embarrassment, and to tease the guy, it seems more fun. "Well well if it ain't lover boy. What'chya do' in ditching your girlfriend."

"Marcus, be nice,"

"What? He did say he loved her."

"Probably."

Silence fell for some seconds when Marcus said, "huh?"

"I guess I don't understand what love is, but Rue and Fakir are the only ones who tell me what to do so I-"

Marcus stared at him in wonderment, "you don't understand love." It was the way his eyes looked, as if he had no feeling at all. Marcus snapped out of his thought when duck breathed, "oh, senior Mytho."

"Mytho is fine." He walked a step or two and scratched his hand on a nearby bush so Duck stared to freak out. "Calm down it's just a scratch,"

"But he's hurt?"

"ugh, just let me see it," Marcus yanked the bottle of water and Mytho's injured hand from him, pouring the water on it to clean it off then getting a handkerchief from his back pocket and wrapped it around Mytho's hand like a bandage. "There, when you get home properly bandage it, keep it clean, and it will be all healed by morning."

"Thank you um-."

"Marcus, and what was the bottle of water for anyway?" he asked jestering to the now empty bottle, "Oh, Rue told me to get her some water."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Oh." Said Marcus giving the bottle back, "oh no, what are we going to do!" yield duck freaking out again, "jeez calm down, just go get some more. But you'll have to get it without me, I'm gonna look around some more."

"Ok, but before I go," duck got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "It's not aloud but you should stay with me. I'll show you my place later; meet me in front of the dormitories when it's starting to get dark." She got back on her feet and walked away with the bottle. _'I wonder if she knows that Mytho guy is still holding on to the bottle.' _Marcus thought, when he was sure no one was around he went deep into the trees to let Agumon out. "Agumon, realize." The command released the dinosaur to move freely, "thanks boss, it was getting cramped in there."

"Alright Agumon, I need you to keep watch for anyone or anything while I try to call the others okay."

"I'm on it boss."

(15 minutes later)

So far, all Marcus has been getting is static. He tried his cell phone and the DATS ear peace, but nothing. "Danm can't reach them." The digivice started beeping; it picked up a digimon signature, "come one before the trail run cold." Leaving his bags, Marcus and Agumon hurried through the trees and out of the park. After some time they lost the signal in a forest, "-(sigh) - today's just not my day."

"Hay boss, there's a building over there." Marcus turned in the direction Agumon was pointing at in time to see Duck be thrown out of said building. She banged on the door and pulled on the door nob trying to get back in. Marcus was about to help her when she was suddenly surrounded by light. When it disappeared Duck had changed, she was now wearing a ballerina outfit and looked more womanly. Everything changed and seemed more like a ballet stage, "what the heck is going on? Do you think it's the digimon doing this?" asked Agumon, "no, but we should stay, this might have something to do with the town itself." Said Marcus watching as the woman's story was being told while dancing. When it was over the shard that was once a red ghost of Mytho is absorbed into the real Mytho. Before she left Mytho stopped duck for a moment, but it was whispered so Marcus wasn't able to hear them. Everything was back to normal and duck was about to go great Mytho but then two more people showed up and she hid again. "Mytho what are you doing here?"

"Well nothing really."

"So what happened?"

"Princess Tutu, she appeared and touched me."

"Princess Tutu?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a story."

'_A story?'_ Marcus listened very carefully not wanting to miss any detail, "whose Princess Tutu boss?"

"Apparently that's Duck."

"Though, blest with beauty, cleverness and strength, she's still a princess fated to never be with her prince. When she confesses her love she'll turn into a speck of light and vanish."

Marcus' eyes just flew wide open, "what?!"

(Thomas: next time on Destins Of the Crests.)

Marcus: "thanks for letting me stay here."

Duck: "no problem."

Marcus: "ya know what; tomorrow after your classes are over I'll take you out to get some ice-cream."

Pique: "duck on a date?!"

Lillie: "oh my"

Duck: "it's not a date."

Digivice: "BEEP BEEP."

Duck: "what's that sound?"

Marcus: 'a digimon here?'

Demimeramon: "I won't let you stop me from finding the crests digidestin."

Marcus: "digidestin? Crests?"


End file.
